The Human Empire
by Lord Zidran
Summary: Created as the final weapon against the Reapers by the Protheans, Emperor Maximus the Man-God of Earth must unite the Galaxy before the Reapers show up and begin the cycle once more, but will diplomacy be enough or will War be the only option left to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An empire is born

Time: 49964 BC Earth

Location Mars, Prothean research center

"But sir do you truly think this is what can overcome the Reapers?" an assistant said

The Head Prothean scientist looked blankly ahead.

"Yes, it is what must be done, our race and our empire has fallen and that is because we grew lax in everything, our military was ill prepared, our safe guards were utterly useless and we pushed on a head heedless to the cost simply because we continued to bask in our greatness, our greed."

The assistant along with all others present were surprised by their superior's words.

"We have only survived because this facility and any actions of our people in this solar system were erased by our leaders before the Reapers came so that none would know of our work, what our goals were, to study the humans to see what they may be able to achieve, it has been many centuries since the empires fall and yet we remain for one purpose, to create the means of the Reapers destruction and my predecessors found it, the Humans."

Still shocked the assistant tried to understand.

"What do you mean sir, the reason we are told that we remain is to hopefully develop the human people thousands of years beyond what they are at now so that we could enter an interstellar alliance to survive and thrive with them"

"No Molor, that is not our true purpose, even at the beginning of the invasion my predecessor knew that with the number of people that we had and resources we could never "upgrade" the entire human race in time before we all died, we could only improve one"

"One sir?"

"Yes, we were unprepared, ill-equipped and fell into the trap that the Reapers had designed for countless others like us, but what if we could create a being with our knowledge of both our empire and of the Reapers plans who knew of what was to come and have thousands if not millions of years to prepare, what could the Reapers do against such an enemy, we have the power of evolution, while scientists in the old days were fearful of what this power could bring out they stopped studying it but we continued to the point where we could grant any sub species extraordinary abilities. However we could only do this with a species that had barley been evolutionized and had minimal brain activity save for the basics, the only race that we knew of were the humans, and so we began to create the ultimate Human, with powers that you only see in fantasy, flight, super strength, mind control, emotional control, lightning, even immortality. You name it we gave it to him, but the question came up of if he would lord over his species or be a benevolent ruler, we eventually settled on mentally asking him with our machines, he responded, "**I have seen your culture, your strife, your pain and it fills my heart with sadness that other sentient life could cause needless wars, violence such as rape and menipualte their fellow man simply for more currency to stoke their greed, it fills me both with sadness and hate for these people and I believe that the disease known as greed must be purged from existence." **

The assistant was at a loss for words, "_How could he have such a benevolent heart, it just does not seem possible!"_

The Head researcher saw his amazed look and spoke as if he had read his thoughts.

"Yes we were quite surprised as well, it seems that with the knowledge of what will eventually come for his people he seems to have no dominating traits in his brain patterns, but then again when you are allowed full access to your brain unlike the 1% that is currently in the normal human brain, you can understand quite a bit more than your average dictator."

"Does he also know of the indoctrination of the Reapers and what it can do?"

"Yes, we even had a long discussion on how to counter it with his mind abilities and he was confident that when they finally came he would have greater power over the mind than they could imagine."

"So we have been creating a super being who is kind hearted, has powers closer to a God than anything previously known even the Reapers, has the knowledge of our people and what occurred when the Reapers invaded and has thousands if not more to prepare his species and any others for their coming and knows not to fall for the Mass Effect relay trap like we did?"

The Head Scientist just turned his head and said "Yes".

The assistant grinned, "Then may whatever Gods for all races previously destroyed, rejoice, for the Reapers destruction is assured."

Time table

49746, BC, Earth: The Super Human named Maximus, by the scientists for his awe inspiring power is sent back to Earth for the first time and begins to change the Human mind mentally, however it would take a long time for it to take perfect his mental powers and for them to effect the entirety of earth. A very long time

3456, BC, Earth: His powers were finally taking effect after so long, the Human brain was much more stubborn than he predicted but he quickly corrected himself. Smaller communities began to form together, new tools were created to improve hunting and the most recent new invention farming, Maximus smiled for civilization took its first steps.

3278. BC, Earth: Maximus frowned, he saw two men arguing over the price of a couple of chickens with the newly made currency, to Maximus currency was an evil in itself, it only caused more problems than it was worth and brought greed to many sentient's just as shown in his Prothean memories, he immediately began to shift his focus from creating civilization to creating a productive human race instead of the confrontational and selfish one he had begun to see.

2843, BC, Earth: He had done it! Greed was finally eradicated from the human brain, no longer were there arguments, instead, intellectual debates were held, currency was "thrown out the window" based on how ineffective it was, instead the people began to only have what they needed,no rich or poor people, just people and they sought new ways to make life better because without greed it made way for a different emotion's to take hold such as honour, morality, justice and the protection of all life. For the first time in his Immortal life he felt happy, he had planted the first seeds of peace amongst his people, but he also feared that when it came time for battle his people would not be prepared for it. He began to plan.

2700, BC, Earth: The time has come, the people of Earth will finally know who I am. I travelled to the middle of the world and climb the highest hill and wait, for my mental powers are commanding all humans to come to me and all danger to stay away. It took months and even years for them to all join me, they saw me as an enigma and as the time began to move on a town was built but with the influx of people soon became a city and finally once they had all arrived the city had become a metropolis thanks to my influence. I still resided on my hill surrounded by a green field and surrounding that was the city in a huge ring formation. It was time for me to speak. I called them all with my power to gather and hear my words.

"**People of Humanity, my name is Maximus, for nearly 40,000 years I have watched you and your ancestors build and thrive at an exponential rate, though you have never seen me or even heard of me before today, I am here to ask you not tell you if I may show you how you have achieved these feats?"**

The crowd was in complete silence unable to comprehend what this being asked of them, but one little girl stood in front of him and asked "Could you please show us all Mister Maximus"

The Man-God smiled at the little girl and nodded his head.

" **Of course little one, many thousands of years ago there was another people, another race far different from you, a race from the stars above, a people called the Protheans. 40,000 years ago they brought me to their small home on the red light you see in the stars at night called Mars, they told me of a great threat to not only my people but of all people of every planet, race, and of every living being in the universe, they told me of the Reapers."**

Many were scared of what these reapers could do to their loved ones, if even these Prothean could not stop them than what chance did they have?

"**Do not worry my people, for in me they placed the hopes and dreams of countless races upon my shoulders, they bestowed upon me powers beyond imagining both physical, mental and celestial, these powers are to not conquer but to aid you as I have done for thousands of years, I have changed your ways of thinking by erasing the greed that began to take place in your minds. If any of you take offence to this please ask whatever questions that you like."**

"What else have you changed about us?" said one man

"**I first brought you all together into a community instead of you being separate as individuals, have you not all accepted one another despite the differences between you all, the color of your skins to your physical appearance, I have brought you together at this crucial time so that acceptance of one another is achieved early instead of hate and racism taking place."**

"What is the purpose of all of this?" a woman asked

"**That my dear is the most important question of all, the Prothean Empire failed to fight back this threat because they did not understand, they had fallen into a trap laid out by the Reapers for all new races to find, the Mass Relays, and that is what I am here today to rectify, your mental capabilities must be upgraded for you to understand the true purpose of us all."**

Maximus looked at all of the people standing before, took a deep breath and opened his mind to them all, changing the course of human evolution forever, while it would take a few more thousand years and they would still only understand how to use 3-4% of their brains, now with his help they could understand 50%, he had also given the ability to detect lies and deceit, while it was unlikely that any Human would lie to one another now with everyone having this ability he would explain it to them.

"**Yes as you might now wonder what is the purpose of this ability if we can all sense it, well as I have said the Prothean's existed, a people beyond our solar system, so who is to say that we won't meet others out in the great beyond, I can sense only a small few but they are there, but back to your question what is the purpose, tell me with the knowledge that I know and the abilities that I have I was given the task by the Protheans to use the abilities to destroy the Reapers once and for all so that all life sentient, organic and artificial can live in true harmony for the first time in countless ages. That is my purpose, to build an empire, a Human Empire to battle the threat that they pose and any other race that will not listen to reason or diplomacy but only by the sting of a blade in their hearts, for on this day I call upon you all to stand with me as free Humans to build, protect and defend all life from harm, injustice and pain, for that my people is our purpose to be the peacekeepers and guardians of the Galaxy! So together let us rise up and crate an Empire to be proud of!**

The roar of the collective body of the human race will be told as a cry that deafened and blotted out all other sounds around the world, for on that day the city of Elysium was built and with it the Human Empire was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Emperor Crowned and Alliances made

100, BC, Earth: Maximus sighed, it had taken much work but he did it, he had created his people into an empire within a matter of decades and the supreme power in their solar system, with the advanced brain power he bestowed upon his people their technologies skyrocketed beyond even his expectations. While everyone had the intelligence to do whatever they wished there were still many that chose to follow one main tenant of the "Human Code", the defence of both Human and sentient life. It presented a problem for him and his people seeing as they had not fought anyone before that was not a native animal of Earth, no wars, no arguments, so in essence he might have doomed his empire before it truly took shape before a brilliant man by the name of Nathaniel Johnson, who came up with the idea of the multiverse theory, while an interesting topic there was no sure way to prove it, they however did not account for Maximus's power, by being given the power of evolution it also made his own powers become evolved along with him, which empowered him with something that he believed to be both a saving grace and something to fear, he could travel to an alternate reality.

He decided to find one thing only from an alternate Earth, the ability for ultimate war.

The first worlds he travels to were unrecognizable, for complete nuclear fallout had encompassed the world and killed off all Human life, so he decided to find one where they were able to use total warfare that had not wiped out all life, and he did.

What he saw made him have hope, a milatirized Earth with a fleet beyond imagining, but it was their military training and their ways wich fascinated him, apparently their capital was called Sparta which had been able to both beat back a force called the Roman Empire, conquer it and become the new rulers of the world, he was very impressed, they trained their warriors from the age of 6-7 for one purpose, to fight in war, while many had been broken only the strong survived even to this day in their world.

He was not totally concerned about breaking his people seeing as their brain capacity was beyond what any normal human could achieve in even 500,000 years, he was confident that by taking this training into his mind and sharing it with his people he could make both a powerfully intellectual and fierce warrior race, he would need to bring this training back as soon as possible so that his people could assimilate to the new techniques, his mind began to process immediately.

When he returned his people rejoiced when he announced what he had brought, the ability for war. They had grown fearful that with their peace like ways that they could not beat the Reapers with only their minds but now that fear had passed with this new gift. With both the intelligence of 5 super computers and the training and physic of the Spartan warriors, I believed that in time we could be unstoppable, for that is what we would have to be to defeat a force as vast as the Reapers.

0, BC/AA, Earth: (the AA means After Acension)

"Mr. Maximus Sir!" a young boy yelled

"**Yes child what is it?"**

"The senators wish to talk to you upon the hill sir"

"**Thank you young one I will go see to them now" **

The hill upon the center of the great city of Elysium that I had sat upon waiting for my people to gather still remained as a sort of historical sight to them, and as a sign of hope for future generations, however I had heard talk on the streets of some plans that the Senate had for it, while I was curious I respected my people's privacy, I wasn't so malicious as to read their every thoughts, it was simply too rude to do.

As I arrived at the hill I could see the entire assembly, each senator represented a city that was spread throughout the world, and whenever a new city (or in the future a new colony) was created a new senator had to be named.

In front of them all was the un-official leader of the Senate and senator of the Capital Elysium Polpius.

"Ah Master Maximus, what a pleasure to see you" he said

"**You as well Senator Polpius, what is it that you need of me?"**

"Well as you know there have been whispers of some change upon the ground we are standing upon and to have a true voice of the people"

"**I had heard of the change of the hill but not on this "True voice" you speak of, what is it"**

"They actually coincide with each other, we the Senate have plans on building a palace upon this area and call it the Imperial Palace"

"**Interesting, it will show both the strength and ingenuity of our people and become as symbol as well, good thinking"**

"It is not just to be that, as you know we are an empire, we were created so many years ago by both you and our ancestors, out people and technology thrives, we have even begun plans of both an army and a navy to take into the stars when we feel that we have ample strength, but what the people need now is a voice, someone who will lead us in both times of war as in peace, while the senate can do it the people have spoken for a change, we are an empire and if you would grant us this great honour we would like you to become our Emperor for all time"

I was shocked, they wanted me to lead them? Sure I could guide them and even help them during the times ahead and I believed they would choose someone of their own people, not an immortal Man-God like me.

"**You wish for me to lead, all of you do?" I asked**

They all nodded with smiles on their faces

I didn't exactly like the prospect of being above my people, I simply wanted them to happy and survive the coming darkness, but then I thought who better than me, I could keep my people on course and make sure that this Galaxy defeated the Reapers.

"**I accept Senators"**

Time Table:

1, AA, Earth: Emperor Maximus, Man-God of Humanity ascends the Throne of the newly built Imperial Palace, production of both the army and navy are put into over drive to claim worlds and defend humanity.

5, AA, Earth: New Terraforming technologies are created able to both destroy and create, the life giving tech is called Eden while the life killing is called Tartarus. Army 10,000,000 and Navy 10,000.

6. AA, Earth: A.I. is successfully created for the first time with sentience and are given full citizen ship, new units are designed specifically for both ground and air forces. Plans are formed to colonize Venus and Mars, however the Emperor states that before colonizing can begin they must secure and properly place defences before any large human migration can begin.

8, AA, Earth: The army is put into the latest power suit that offers both shielding and physical protection, researchers guarantee that the armor can withstand even a nuclear blast. The armor is proven to have success and is immediately made in massive quantities. With the automated A.I. installed the suit can upgrade without new suits being made and produced.

15, AA, Earth: "Fake" wars are created to keep the trained soldiers in top shape, the time between them can range from 5 years to 40 depending on how well each side fights the opponents, and Imperial Royal Armor is made for the Emperor (Look at Valerian Mengsk from StarCraft and that is what he should look like, it looks cool to me, but if anyone has anything better for Maximus to wear please let me know in the reviews) along with the "Imperial Blade", the Human Empire flag is also commissioned, it displays a shield with two blades crossed behind it with white wings on the front of the shield (what they believe to be a symbol of a guardian and peace) with the motto on the bottom, "Honour, Justice, Morality"

80, AA, Earth: Defences of both Mars and Venus are complete and colonizing of other worlds begin, the Emperor personally travels to Mars to honour his long dead friends the Protheans, many follow him to honour those who gave Humanity and the Galaxy itself the chance to fight the Reapers on their own terms, thanks to the knowledge of Prothean culture bestowed to him the Emperor gives them their final rights the traditional Prothean way, the research center and burial site become "Holy Ground" to the Human Empire till time Immemorial.

600, AA, Earth: Army stands at 800,000,000 including the 100,000,000 A.I. soldiers and the Navy stands at 500,000,000 with "Super A.I." aiding the captains and admirals of their ships. The number of ships in the fleet number at 600,000 not including fighters. The Emperor begins plans for what is called "Leviathan".

1000, AA, Earth: Exploration vessels find Pluto and the "Ice Moon" which all know to be the Mass Relay and the first step of the trap laid out by the Reapers, military officials begin Operation: Shield, Reaper logistics and IFF from the research center on Mars are downloaded and used on missiles to be used in the operation, missile silos cover Pluto ranging from Anti-air missiles to the fabled Hell Bringer's. All planets are outfitted with Anti-space turrets along with kilometre deep bunkers to house an entire planet population in case of total invasion, man-made battle stations are created to overpower anything in their radius and thanks to the Protheans knowledge of the Relays, 10 Hell Bringer missiles are placed inside of the Relays as a failsafe and can only be done by the Emperor if Humanity is on the verge of annihilation. The majority of the Imperial Fleet is stationed around the Relay as there is no other way into their Galaxy without their Slip-Space technology. After many improvements are made over the years, Operation: Shield is deemed a complete success.

Time Table done:

1040, AA, Earth, Imperial Palace: Maximus smiled to himself because today he was going to take his new ship for an exploration mission into the next solar system that was connected to the Relay without using it. He would not be taking any dreadnought however, he was going to use the new flag ship to the Empire, the Leviathan.

Created with sheer power and defence in mind it was the epitome of war that Humans had created thus far, the best weapons the best shield and armor and cloaking capabilities, if he could be honest to himself he was as giddy as a kid given a new toy.

As he laid eyes upon it he could not help but shed a tear at its magnificence, the many years his people had toiled to create this beauty warmed his heart, its size was something to marvel as well, it was measured at a length of 55.5 km and able to house 3 whole cities if it needed to, he just hoped he never had to use its full capabilities until the Reapers came.

As he climbed into the bridge he was saluted almost instantly with the shouts, "Hail Emperor!" along with it, as he sat upon the Throne that represented the one in the Palace he turned to his A.I. Elizabeth or "Liz" as he like to call her.

"**Liz, how are the final maintenance checks coming?"**

"They are coming along very well sir, almost no problems at all except for a few malfunctioning doors, all in all it seems as if she is ready for take-off"

He smiled

"**Then by all means my friend take us into the unknown"**

"Plotting destination"

1040, AA, Unknown: If you were any council race you would have found something quite peculiar, the Quarian Flotilla battling a Batarian slaver fleet intent on capturing all of the Quarian race in one decisive moment and thanks to the nearest relay being inactive they had them cornered.

The Leviathan: "Alright scanning "said Liz

A millisecond passed

"Um sir?"

"**Yes?"**

"It appears that there are two fleets engaged just a little ways away from the Relay"

"**Do we know which species it is, I can sense them but there are too many panicked emotions for me to find which race they are"**

"It looks like a Batarian slaver fleet is trying to capture the Quarian Flotilla"

All movement on the bridge instantly stopped

"**Slaver's?" I asked with barely contained rage **

"Yes sir"

"**Prepare all weapons and shield lasers and fire on my mark!"**

_**(In Human Law slavery is forbidden upon punishment of death)**_

An interesting invention the shield laser, when its lasers hit, it did not damage anything, it instead created a literal shield around the object it impacts preventing it from being harmed in any way, and as we closed the distance to the battle they were fully prepared.

"**FIRE!"**

Quarian Flagship: "Admiral we have an unknown ship closing distance fast"

Rael'Zorah was very tired, the Batarians had been hounding them for months and they had finally trapped them sealing their races fate to eternal slavery. He was surprised that the new ship was called "Unknown" seeing as they traded with every species known to council space.

"What do you mean Unknown helmsman?"

"Sir what I mean is it a new species and its, Oh Keelah! The ship is 55 km long!"

Silence overcame everyone

"And its firing!"

"What!" he said

"Brace for impact!"

But it never came, all they could see was that their ship had stoped shaking from the constant firing of the Batarian ships and saw that they were encompassed by a yellow ball with a honeycomb pattern to it.

"Sir the Batarians are still firing at us but it cannot penetrate whatever we are in, I think the new ship just saved us"

This was new to them, no one ever help the Quarians, ever, and they were vilified in the Galactic community.

"Sir, the Batarian fleet is falling apart!"

He looked once again at the viewport and he could scarcely believe it, one shot after another destroyed entire ships of the Batarians and the newcomers did not appear to be taking any damage what so ever!

"By the Homeworld, who are these people?"

The Leviathan: _Slavers _the Emperor thought, _slaving another sentient life is an abomination and those that practice such a thing must die, preferably very painfully. _

As the last of the Batarians were destroyed he turned his attention to the Quarians.

_Their people have suffered so much, I can feel it, driven from their homes over a mistake, forced by the council to become nomads and slowly die in space and being forced to live in a suit because your immune system was weak and only got weaker from this forced exile, well whoever this "council" is he was going to have a few choice words with them, and he doubted he would be very kind about it. _

"**Liz"**

"Yes sir?"

"**Open up communications with the Flotilla, I believe we should begin to have diplomatic talks"**

Quarian flagship: _What the hell just happened?_ Rael kept asking himself.

"A warship larger than the Citadel, firepower that can wipe out a fleet in a minute and shield technology that negates our weapons and they wanted to help us?"

Silence was heard across the bridge

"Sir it seems like it wants to talk to us"

"Well at least they are not too aggressive to start shooting at us, alright, open up comms"

It took a few seconds before they saw their saviors.

"**Greetings Quarians of the Migrant Fleet, I am Emperor Maximus of the Human Empire, we wish to open up relations with your people and we offer our aid to those in your damaged ships"**

Rael would be a fool not to accept their help and he did not have much to lose seeing as these Humans could wipe them all out if they wished.

"I am Rael'Zorah of the Quarian people and we accept your aid and hope for the continued good relations between both of our people"

"**Our medical vessels will head to your damaged ships immediately then and we ask if you would be able to allow us to invite you to our ship for diplomatic talks"**

"I believe that I speak for all of us when I say we would be honoured"

"**Excellent, please follow these directions to one of our hangers, I hope to see you soon"**

Once they disconnected he called up his daughter Tali.

"Tali please have all of the Admiralty Board join me on the flagship so that we can begin diplomacy, and I would like to have you with us as well"

"Of course father, I will tell them and be there shortly"

15 minutes later, The Leviathan: Rael could scarcely believe it but the hanger they were told to dock in was larger than the actual flagship! He just knew that if the council ever found out about this beauty that they would either be too panicked to respond or just declare all-out war.

When the hatch opened he and the rest of the admiralty board, their guards and Tali were shocked because before them stood countless Humans filling up the hanger completely, honour guards on both sides of the aisle and at the very end he assumed to be the Emperor.

They slowly began to walk forward, their guards casting frightened looks as one Human yelled "Attention!" after wards all the humans saluted. Once they arrived before the Emperor the other Human yelled "At ease".

"**Welcome my friends to the Leviathan, flagship of the Imperial Fleet, we Humans welcome you humbly into our home away from home"**

"And we thank you Emperor for this great honour"

"**Well then I believe that introductions are in order,** **as you know I am** **Emperor Maximus, to my left is General Shepard who is in charge of the standing forces upon the Leviathan and my personal body guards the Spartans**, **to my Right is my Co-captain of this ship and A.I. Elizabeth.**

As soon as he finished speaking everything froze.

"A.I.!" a Quarian guard screamed

The Quarians raised their weapons just as the Spartans raised theirs however the other Humans simply looked on.

"**I ask that you lower your weapons before you create an incident"**

"But you carry A.I., they will turn on you and kill you all, destroy it!" Rael yelled

The Emperor raised an eyebrow

"**We created A.I. a millennia ago and they achieved sentience a few years after wards, in that millennia we have only know peace and prosperity, they even have citizenship within the Empire so I will ask again for you to put your guns down" **

They were reluctant to do so but they were ridiculously outnumbered, not to mention that standing before the Emperor it felt like standing in the presence of a god. But that was ridiculous.

"**Now please follow me we have a meeting room set up for occasions such as this" he said with a smile**

When they arrived they sat at opposite ends of the table

"First and foremost, why did you help us?"

"**While we are not an aggressive people we seek to be the guardians of all life, to preserve it, the Batarians and their slaving practice is an abomination that must be purged, it was not difficult to decide to help you as your people have suffered so much already"**

"How do you already know this? You obviously did not come here in the nearby Relay, you say you know of our people and our history without meeting us you have the most powerful warship know and say you are not aggressive and yet for all intents and purposes you are a new species on the Galactic community in Council Space" said Daro'Xen

"**We have been a technologically advanced race for thousands of years and have developed technology that makes the Mass Relay tech inefficient in everything, and since we do not rely on it we can continue to grow technology at a rate 50x faster than any species in this "Council space" and as to how we know about your kind and others, we sent invisible probes to document all species known to this council so that we might be prepared for anything"**

"**But before we go any further I would like to ask if you would allow us to give you a gift"**

"A gift?" Tali asked

"**Yes, (a projection of Venus shows above the table) this is one of the world's closest to our Homeworld, according to the info that we know you are a Dextro-Amino based species correct?"**

"Yes"

"**Well so is this world, we had no use for it as Mars was enough for our current colonists and we did not wish to stretch out our resources, with a little Terraforming we could even change the atmosphere to become identical to your Homeworld Rannoch therefore allowing you to breath and be free from your suits for the first time in 300 years, we would also grant you two of our top researchers and scientist teams to help you create a cure for your immune system to make just as strong as ours"**

Two of the Admirals nearly fell over unconscious from such words.

"You would do this for us, why?**" **asked Rael

"**The motto of our Empire is "Honour, Justice, Morality" it would simply be abominable to not help you to our every capacity, however the only thing we would ask in turn is for you to become our allies and join the Empire, you would be subject to our laws but would gain full citizen ship and any and all benefits that a Human citizen now enjoys but that is optional and even if you don't take it the world and scientists are yours"  
**

The Admirals immediately began debating for a solid half-hour.

"We should take the deal, even the alliance between our two people will completely revolutionize our race" Daro'Xen said

"I agree with Xen, these people are more advanced than the council itself, to not ally with them will be a mistake we will regret" Raan said

"But what of the Homeworld, are we just going to abandon our dreams and what of their A.I.?" asked Gerrel

"Even at this moment we do not have the capacity to invade Rannoch, and every year our people die faster than they are born, this is a chance to build a bright future for our race, besides the Homeworld is but a giant rock with a unique atmosphere and if these Humans can use their Terraforming to create an exact duplicate on this Venus than what is the point of taking back Rannoch but a 300 year old grudge and they are able to co-exist with A.I. for centuries, I believe that we can learn a thing or two from them and rebuild our people to their formal glory" Rael said

The Admirals were silent and then nodded, this was the best choice.

"Emperor, we have come to a decision, we accept both the planet and accept to have our people join yours in the Empire, may our two people combined bring a Golden Age for all of our people"

"**Then I as I as Emperor of the Human Empire accept, welcome my friends to a brighter future for both of our kind." **

_**/Hey everyone its Zidran hope you liked this chapter, being in college really sucks when you try to make a story in your free time but its doable, please tell me if I did anything wrong I am still new to the Fanfiction site by a week or so and I want to create a story that you will love not cringe at so please review because I know exactly what to do next, so until next time guys, bye.**_

_**-Zidran**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

1040, AA, Councillor Lorvon's office: "Agent Reko, could you please repeat that?"

"Yes sir, about 2 hours ago in the Arcturus system while watching the Quarians trying to flee the Batarian fleet they were then cornered into a large space battle, I ordered my crew to bring the ship on the other side of one of the planets to avoid detection seeing as we believed that the Quarians would either be captured, killed or left floating in space for a number of years after the amount of damage they might take, however after an hour of conflict it suddenly seemed to just stop, after a time waiting for something to pop up it was decided to physically see what had happened in the battle, but once we arrived all we could find was a Batarian fleet completely decimated and not a trace of what happened to the Quarians, one of the engineers swears that on one of the portside lookouts he say the Relay active and then suddenly deactivate though there is nothing that our instruments detected that can prove this" Reko replied

"I see, I will speak to Councillor Valex to have the Turrian patrol around the Krogan Homeworld look for the Quarians and see if they have colonized, a single patrol can cover more ground than an STG team after all"

"Sir are you sure that is wise? What would we do if something happened to the Krogan without us knowing?"

"The Krogan are little more than mercenaries in council space and on Tuchanka they only kill each other every day for scraps, also they have no ships except their own transports with no weapons what so ever on them so the chances of anything drastic happening because of the patrol moving is very minimal"

"I see sir, and what do you want me and my team to do in the mean time?"

"I will be sending you into Batarian space, there have been more grumbling from them for more space to increase their colony numbers and we need to keep a close eye on them"

"It will be done Councillor"

Time table:

1040, AA, Earth, Imperial Palace courtyard: The Quarian People are shown to the people of Earth for the first time and are told that they will be joining the Empire and creating a new home on the Planet Venus which would be renamed in the later months as "New Rannoch".

1041, AA, New Rannoch: The Quarians become official members of the Empire and receive full benefits such as a voice in the Senate for their people as a whole as well as a senator for each city that they build or new colony however it is when all Quarians gather in front of the Emperor to receive what he calls a gift for their race, all he asks is that they open and empty their minds, he breaths deeply and the gift that he granted his people so long ago has now been bestowed to the Quarians, increasing their brain functions to use 50% of their brain, once it is done he tells them of their true purpose, the Protheans, his creation and finally the Reapers, however one Quarian asks why he did this for them, and he replies **"You are my friends and allies, why would I not?"** he also tells them that with his special abilities he will eventually erase greed from their body as he and his people see it as a plague, the Quarians with their higher brain functions see no problem to it as they do not own or control anything except their fleet and did not seek to cause problems for their new allies. Prejudice and fear for the A.I. is still present so for the time being they are not allowed on New Rannoch.

1042, AA, New Rannoch: The Quarians ask the Humans for any volunteers for their aid in building their new city, surprisingly they receive so many volunteers that they are able to build not only the city but 3 large colonies around the planet as well.

1044, AA, New Rannoch: Terraforming is complete and the Quarians are able to breathe unfiltered air for the first time in their lives.

1046, AA, New Rannoch: A cure is made for the Quarian immune system that boosts it to the same level as a Humans.

1047, AA, Earth: Military officials meets with the Quarian Admiralty board and discuss the Quarian fleet, though it is large 85% of it is made of outdated ships and tech kept together with scrap. Updating the fleet to use the same weapons and armor as the Imperial fleet is immediately set into motion, however the Quarians would still retain full use of their ships.

1047, AA, Earth: Probes are sent to all council race Homeworlds to asses defences and military capabilities, as well as the Batarian Homeworld and the Terminus systems.

1047, AA, Imperial Palace: The Emperor asks the Quarians who also has suffered in their Galaxy, they name the Drell, Elcor and Krogan and it is these people that interest him the most, he begins planning.

Time table ends:

1048, AA, Leviathan:

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?"

"**Liz, the sooner we aid the these people and help them rebuild their strength, the sooner they can aid us in the defence of the Galaxy, and if they don't aid us than they can defend themselves instead of it being a slaughter"**

"Yes sir, setting course to Tuchanka"

"**Very good, it is strange that the Council doesn't have a security force around the world like the Quarians said, instead there are sensors and satellites for defence, it's a good thing they cannot detect us else we might alert the Galaxy too soon to who we are"**

Once they had arrived, they began to transmit a message to all of the "Omni-tools" that are on a Krogan.

1047, AA, Tuchanka: Wrex was so tired, while most clans respected him they mostly did not listen, they still fought for nothing, over and over again, he was wondering if he should just leave, telling himself that no matter what he did it would change nothing. His people would fight , die and eventually go extinct without anyone else in the Galaxy caring but him, he was so tired of it and began to fall asleep on his stone throne but was immediately awakened by someone so loud he sweared he could hear it on the other side of the ruined city.

"**People of Tuchanka, I am Emperor Maximus of the Human Empire**, **I wish to speak to your leader for all to hear, so please Urdnot Wrex, grant me the honour to speak to a warrior such as you"**

_What the hell? _Is all he could think

"Well this day got a lot more interesting, Guard open communications"

Once they opened up he began to speak.

"I am Urdnot Wrex Chieftain of clan Urdnot, what do you want to speak about?"

He could hear his voice being amplified across the valley.

_Hmm so they want our talks to be public, interesting._

"**I wish to speak to you about hope"**

"Hope?"

"**Yes, your people have been sent into exile on your own Homeworld to live and die by your own hands until your kind go extinct, I wish to aid you"**

"Only the strong can ever hope to help another, but what makes you so sure that you are strong, for all we know you are just a new species seeing if they can coral the Galaxies lap dogs for them to use as a weapon, well we are not dogs, we are people and before any more talking is to be done I will fight him to determine your strength."

He pointed at General Shepard

"**And why would you want to fight General Shepard?" the Emperor questioned**

"His stance shows that he is your body guard and if a leader has weak bodyguards than he is not fit to rule"

"**A sound principle, very well we will bring our ship into your atmosphere and take a transport shuttle down, we will meet you soon"**

As the communication went offline he smiled.

"A very interesting day indeed"

1 hour later, Valley Arena: "Huh looks like no one wants to miss the show" Wrex said

Surrounding the Arena you would see Krogan from most if not all clans had come and put aside their disputes to see the Urdnot Chief fight the unknown warrior.

"Now where are the" he trailed off as he looked up

Once the others had seen that he was looking to the sky they did to to see what had captivated him, and they were not disappointed.

Many people years from that day would say that it was on that day the first time when the Krogan felt fear.

The Human ship completely dominated the sky blotting out everything else as it separated the clouds on it decent.

"Chieftain!" said the Urdnot tech

"What!"

"I have just scanned the ship and it is not only the largest in known space but it is larger than the Citadel itself!"

Wrex along with all others within hearing distance had their jaws drop.

"Sir a transport has just entered our air space"

Wrex could see the small ship swiftly closing in on the arena

"Now we see what these Humans are made of" he said with a grin

When the transport landed and opened its doors his eyes fell upon the Emperor than quickly saw his opponent, the so called "General Shepard".

If he was honest with himself he was a little uneasy about the armor that he wore as it seemed to be far more durable than anything he or his people used. So he was quite surprised when he began to take it off and leave him with only civilian clothes on.

He decided to answer my questioning stare.

"A true warrior needs no armor for an arena, he only needs what he was born with, his boy, strength and mind" Shepard said

_The human had just called me out, if I left my armor on it would show that I was weak and a coward to hide behind protection and would then lose all respect. Clever._

Wrex grunted and began to take his armor apart piece by piece.

Once they were both relived of all protection they entered the ring and began to circle one another.

Hoping to end it quickly Wrex charged Shepard but was met with a charge of his own. The two grappled with each other with equal strength, hoping to overpower the other, Wrex then brought his legs behind Shepard knocking him over but he used the momentum to bring Wrex with him and throw him over himself as he fell, Wrex skidded a few paces away, their heads went up and their eyes locked, _This is going hurt _they both thought at the same time.

30 minutes later: Wrex's head plate had acquired more scars than he could count along with his cut lip, bruised knuckles and eye, bloody back and bruised legs. Shepard was not better off either with his black and bruised eye, his cut up torso and arms as well as a distinct 4 talon claw mark on his right cheek.

5 minutes later: Dizzy, that was what could describe both of the combatants for in the last few minutes they had gone from skillful fighting to all out brawls to end this ending in both of them using up all reserves of their strength. Eventually they collapsed from physical exhaustion but still not giving up, even on the ground and crawling they tried to overpower the other.

They eventually both were able to get on their knees but not much else.

"Huh eh huh, you fight good human, huh eh huh, just as well as any Krogan battle master, huh eh huh"

"You too Wrex, huh eh huh, I have not had so many injuries since I fought the entire Pretorian Guard"

The Emperor could see that the respect between these two men had sky rocketed with these words, _These Krogan maybe a warrior culture but that is not all that they could be, unfortunately their race has stagnated for millennia so having these Krogan receive the gift would make them smarter but would not make them scientists instantly, maybe their children but not these men before me_. He thought

A draw had been called which surprised the Krogan populace, seeing as no other race could match their kind in battle, but this seemingly new race with advanced tech and skill in combat could, this intrigued many in the crowd.

After Wrex was able to gather his bearings he addressed the Emperor.

"Shepard is strong, stronger than most even on Tuchanka, you have proven your worth by strength now prove it by words, what do you want?"

The Emperor was amused

"**In truth we want nothing from you, but we want to give to you"**

This made many in the crowd become confused

"**We know of your curse, how it is destroying your people to slowly die and be forgotten as a mistake to the rest of the Galaxy, we would not see this be so"**

Wrex narrowed his eyes.

"What are you saying?"

The Emperor smiled

"**When my people had heard of your sentence to permanent exile and then death, they cried to me to find a solution to help your people, not for our gain, but because it is the right thing to do"**

"No one does anything without a price in this Galaxy" Wrex accused

"**It is different for our kind mighty Wrex, my people are not burdened by greed, me and my people believed it to be a plague that only leads to the worst kinds of abominations, blackmail, extortion, corruption of politics and the law and worst of all (the Emperor growled) slavery"**

Many Krogan glanced at their feet remembering moments in their lives when they had aided in that practice for money.

"**Your kind were a proud people once and we would like to see you become a civilization again (he held up a small vial) and this is the beginning of it"**

"What is that?" Wrex asked

"**It took all of my top scientists to find it, create it and make it in abundance, it Wrex is the cure for you curse"**

As his words sinked into the minds of those gathered, all they could think in shock was, _a cure?_

"You created a cure for the Genophage, without wanting anything in return?"

"**Yes we ask for nothing, however it is not a complete cure, as your race expanded and your population grew beyond what the Galaxy could handle you went on a crusade, this we hope will nullify that, instead of a whole clutch of children the female you mate with will only produce one child like we Humans, with proper handling of your people and no more conflict you can once again grow without the fear of depleting space and resources"**

Wrex could not believe it, before today his people were as good as dead and now this new race had come and given them back their future, their hope.

"Human, what you have given my people cannot be expressed with words alone, but actions, if this cure does what you say it can and with my peoples consent than we will give you a gift I think you will appreciate"

"**A gift is unneeded for me or my people, simply the knowledge that your people will live will send joy and happiness throughout the Empire"**

As the last of the cure vials were gathered in the most secure buildings on Tuchanka along with a special communication device in case of problems from the cure or outside threats, the Leviathan began to lift off Tuchanka and head on home.

The celebrating at camp Urdnot did not rest for a single moment, clans no longer had meaning, old grudges forgotten and rivals that day became friends, for the first time in 2000 years there was peace on Tuchanka.

**/Hey guys another chapter done, I personally liked this one better since I loved Wrex so much in the original game and I hope I got his character done properly.**

**Some of you have asked why the Spartans and not the Romans since the Romans stomped on the Spartans and Greece, now while I like the Romans I would still prefer the Spartans and Maximus went to an Alternate universe, key word being alternate, I did not want to go by our history so much as create something new.**

**Also the Quarians are going to be our friends but the Imperial A.I. will cause some problems along with a few mechanized guys that are going to bring the power in over powered.**

**Please tell me if I am doing good, if you want something specific to happen or anything at all I am open to suggestions and if you guys want put down some names for some ships and I will use them in future chapters, make ones that are unique and have power in their names.**

**And yes Reko-Luna the Salarian Agent at the beginning is for you, your idea was a good one so I thought I would put you in my story and this wont be a small thing he will appear in future chapters as well.**

**Until next time guys, have a great day!**

**-Zidran**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unity

1047, AA, Tuchanka: 1 months after the humans left Tuchanka all of the female adult populace was confirmed to be pregnant, joy was seen on all Krogans faces. 10 months latter all gave birth to one child, mostly female babies.

1048, AA, Tuchanka: Wrex sends message to Emperor Maximus giving him his deepest thanks and eternal friendship from both him and his people, they both agreed to not become allies yet until the Krogan population was stable enough not to collapse on itself. Wrex is proclaimed hero and official leader with the tittle of "Warcheif" to the Krogan people unanimously because of what he along with the humans brought to them, much to his surprise and shock.

1048, AA, New Rannoch: Quarians along with human scientists and technological experts create stable nanites, military leaders begin plans for both weapons use and production, militarily and for everyday life. General Shepard's son John (age 22) follows his father's footsteps and joins the army displaying incredible leadership qualities and charisma that is unrivalled and hopes to become a Spartan someday, likewise Tali'Zorah (age 21) joins the Quarian military as a tech specialist and quickly shows her incredible skills, intellect and fortitude in the new Quarian armor designed on protection from physical objects instead of bacteria.

1048, AA, Tuchanka: Krogan populace begins construction of homes and fortifications around the Urdnot camp to both fortify and protect the female and children that are gathered there from the predators of their hostile world. Number of Krogan mercenary's drops to nearly 0% in Citadel space along with the blood pack all but non-existent as there were no Krogan to lead the Vorcha, people wonder about the strange phenomenon but quickly forget it as they do not care for the Krogan as a whole.

1049, AA, Earth: Nanites are successfully integrated into both ship and infantry armor (both Human, Quarian, and A.I.) to stop and completely negate Mass Effect technology as studied by old Quarian armaments, however in extreme cases it is able to repair itself in a matter of minutes. Krogan fortifications exuded expectations and encompasses a large portion around Fort Imperium (formally Camp Urdnot) named so in honour of the people who gave back the Krogan their hope and future, outposts are quickly made around the surrounding valleys to deter the bigger predators such as Thresher Maws from encroaching upon their new home, tunnels have also been dug for emergency situations for the females and children with walls going miles in each direction, Krogan population is slowly climbing. Quarians send their fleet on a patrol of the Sol system to see how well they can mobilize their newly upgraded armada, and how long they are able to keep it running, they are led by Admiral Rael'Zorah and supervised by General Shepard to make sure that they have no problems.

1049, AA, Orbit of Tuchanka: The Turian patrol fleet had been called back to occupy the Krogan Homeworld seeing as they could not find any trace of the Quarians throughout Citadel space, sending both embarrassment and outrage across the Hierarchy.

General Vatarius was angry, no not angry, words couldn't even express the mass amount of pure hate he was emitting, they had failed to find the scum called the Quarians and been ordered back to their post like a child who had run away only to return in shame, and he hated it.

"General, sir"

"What is it private?"

"We are seeing something strange upon Tuchanka, it seems as if all of the clans have combined into one entity, all other camps are deserted"

"Are you sure about that private?" he said with both contempt and curiosity

"Yes sir, the secret cameras that the Salarians allowed us to use show that all camps have been stripped and abandoned"

A united Krogan with all of their people and supplies in one place, either one clan had finally won the millennium long civil war or something else was going on, and he did not like it.

"I will have to inform the Council of this new development and warn them that something strange is going happening on Tuchanka"

As he strode into the communication room he kept trying to think of what could the Krogan be doing, the first thing he thought of was another Krogan rebellion, but that was too ridiculous.

Once he entered the communication room he called up his species representative, Councillor Spartacus.

"What is it Vatarius, I am a busy man" Spartacus said with utter boredom

"Well sir I think the Krogan are up to something" he said

"Really? Well we should probably get the other Councillors on this call, though Valern and his people already know"

He called upon both Valern and Tevos.

"Valern what is going on with the Krogan" Spartacus asked in his blunt way

While Valern and his people did not get used to the blunt ways of other people he had grown used to it as it seemed Spartacus could only speak that way, and it got very tiresome most times.

"I assume the patrol has returned and seen what we have known for 3 days now, well I might as well tell you outright seeing as you won't accept anything less my rather blunt friend, well it seems that the Krogan population is regrowing" he let his words sink in

"How can this be?!" Spartacus yelled

"We are unsure, the Genophage running its course or any other explanation does not matter, we know that they have been cured for around 2-3 years now and have begun to repopulate their people and have joined together into a single unit"

"Then we must beat them down and deploy a new Genophage before they can attack us!" Spartacus yelled once again

"Now wait, we cannot simply start killing them like animals infected with a plague! They are people!" Tevos yelled at Spartacus

"The Genophage is the only logical thing to do here Tevos, while I do not relish the chance to fight I know the risks and they are too great, a united Krogan is a threat to the Citadel and all of its people"

Tevos look at them both with resignation and sadness.

"Then I am outmatched."

"General Vatarius, begin your patrol fleet to begin subjugation of the Krogan while the Salarians create an improved Genophage, once you are ready begin your attack, be swift and vigilant"

"Yes sir!" Vatarius replied

10 hours latter:

"All preparations are complete sir!"

"Very well, play my pre-recorded message to the Krogan and then begin the bombardment and also begin the deployment of the infantry, after our cannons soften them up we should be able to take them without much of a fuss"

"Yes sir!"

Tuchanka: "Krogan, you have begun to grow in strength and numbers and this we cannot allow, by orders of the Citadel Council prepare to die!"

The message was heard by all Krogan and the ground shook with the force of the cannons aimed on top of them, dozens of Krogan were killed for being outside the fortifications but for the bulk of the Krogan they were protected by the thick armor of their civilizations buildings and their own repairs to it.

The women and children were immediately evacuated to the tunnels, but Wrex knew that it was only a matter of time before those cannons broke through the ceiling, he immediately ran to his personal vault that was built for the purpose of housing the communication device to the Empire for he knew that if could not get their help his people would be doomed once more.

1049, AA, Imperial Palace: As the Emperor was watching the Quarian fleet with his mind to see how they were doing he got the odd sense of emergency.

_That's odd, it seems to be coming from, _before he could finish his thought he heard the emergency beacon, he immediately pushed the button hoping that what he felt was not truly happening, but he knew he was just deluding himself.

"Emperor! This is Wrex we need help the Council has found out about our growing strength and sent the Turians to slaughter my people once again!"

The Emperor was enraged. _This Council would nearly wipe out a species because of their prejudice and fear and not help them achieve a better life! I am starting to wonder if I should be lenient to these fools of leaders or give them a taste of their own medicine._

"**Do not worry my friend, help is on the way, we will not abandon you."**

Wrex heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you but you must hurry, our walls are thick but against the firepower they are suffering they will not last more than 6 hours at best"

"**I will send my closest fleet then, hang on my friend, I will not let your people suffer anymore"**

As soon as the communication was cut off he began to sense what the closest forces he had to Tuchanka and it was the Quarian fleet. He began to speak into all of the minds on board.

"**My people, my friends, we have an emergency, the Krogan are under siege and will be wiped out by the Turians if left to their own devices, I ask upon you all to travel to Tuchanka and aid these people who have suffered for so long"**

Rael spoke on speakers for both the fleet and Emperor to hear him.

"We will set out immediately, my people know what it is like to be hunted by the Citadel and the Turians, and we will not turn our backs upon them, not now, not ever"

'**Thank you Rael'Zorah, please be swift they do not have much time"**

"After the mind communication was cut he ordered his fleet to enter slip-space for Tuchanka.

1049, AA, Orbit of Tuchanka: "Sir the weapons are damaging the structures but it will still take a few hours to completely breakthrough"

Vatarius grunted

"Very well, and how is the ground forces have they been deployed?"

"Yes sir, they report some resistance from outposts on their way to the Krogan camp, other than that they have had no problems"

"Good it is only a matter of time until-"

"Sir! Quarian ships inbound!"

"Quarians! What in the name of the Spirits are they hear for after all this time!"

"Sir communications are being hailed by the lead ship"

Vatarius sighed in frustration

"Fine, open up the comm link, might as well humor these suit rats"

As the communications became clear he was surprised not by the fact that there was a Quarian talking to him but the fact that he and the others behind him had no mask on their heads!

"I am Rael'Zorah, High Admiral of the Quarian fleet, I ask that you surrender, power down your weapons and recall your troops before we are forced to attack"

Vatarius was stunned but slowly he began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You expect me to surrender to a suit rat like you!?AHAHAHA!"

"We will not ask again, surrender Turian or face the consequences" Rael said with irritation.

"Here is my answer for you. All ship fire on the Quarians!" Vatarius ordered

Imagine his surprise when all attacks from cannons to missiles upon impact, showed absolutely no sign of damage what so ever.

"Impossible, how could you survive that, you're just a bunch of stupid suit rats!"

Rael smiled "we have friends in high places" he replied

"Quarians!" he yelled "Let's show these Turians that they have no power over us anymore!"

Before Vatarius could reply his ship was torn asunder by the sheer fire power of the entire Quarian fleet along with half of his ships in the first few minutes.

"General Shepard, would you be so kind as to lead our ground forces against what is left of the Turians?"

"Gladly" The General replied

As the Turian army began its assault upon Fort Imperium they were met by bloodthirsty Krogan "Tanks" out to kill all in sight, a normal blood rage is when a Krogan is angry of being hurt and pushed to his limits, add that to the fact that they had just started to rebuild and that if they failed all of their women and children would either die or suffer another Genophage and you have the most frightening sight imaginable. If that was not bad enough communication with their ships had been cut off.

"What the hell is going on, why are there no more bombardments?" the Turian commander wondered

"Sir Look!" he pointed to the sky

Upon the horizon he could see a mass of, something that he could not identify at first but then he recognized them.

"Are those, Quarians?" he asked

They had the same bone structure as far as he could tell but the suits were replaced by armor that looked like it was taken from a heavy dreadnought class ship! They seemed to be riding in vehicles unlike any he had seen before and with people who looked like Asari at first glance.

Before he had any time to think more of it fire rained from aircraft that he had not noticed, torching anything and everything in its path, during the commotion the unknowns and the Quarians had made it to them and had begun killing them, his men tried to fight but they were simply caught off-guard from both the Krogan advancing and this new army.

Wrex POV: "Stupid damn Turians, always have to ruin everything"

"Warcheif!"

"What is it Wreav?"

"A Quarian army has landed and engaged the Turian forces, and their winning!"

"What? Have you been sniffing the red sand?"

"No and that is not all, it seems that Shepard leads them"

"Shepard? Really?" Wrex grinned

"Well what are we doing standing here? Let's fight with our friends and die with smiles on our lips, FOR TUCHANKA!"

General Shepard POV: "Ha! This is the most fun I have had since fighting Wrex" he said as he used an advanced mini-gun to shred down a Turian platoon

He was having so much fun he did not hear the Turian sneaking up on him, but he heard the shot.

He looked behind him to see a Turian with a large hole in his chest, who then proceeded to fall over. Behind the now dead Turian stood Wrex covered in blood.

"Small galaxy eh Shepard, hehehe"

He smiled "Wrex! I was wondering when you would get off your lazy ass and actually fight!"

"Hahaha I am not that old Shepard, and you would have to hold me down to stop me from a good fight"

"Well then let's stop talking and start killing!" Shepard replied

"HA! Now you're speaking my language"

That was the first day that Humans, Krogan and Quarians fought together to stop injustice against the Krogan people. It would be remembered as "Unity Day".

The next day: General Fedorian, the highest ranking member of the Turian forces on Tuchanka was in chains along with a thousand other of his people. After the new Quarian army joined the Krogan it became an all-out slaughter of his people, over 9000 dead or MIA as far as he knew. He had been left in his small dark cell on the Quarian flagship after he was questioned brutally, and he had the cuts on his face to prove it. He was still trying to wrap his mind over the fact that these newcomers, the Quarians and the Krogan were friends if not allies, it did not bode well for the Council, he knew that much. He just hoped that his family would be safe.

Quarian Fleet: Wrex stood with both Shepard and Rael upon the Quarian flagship and as he looked upon the improvements he was impressed.

"I got to say Shepard when you said that the Empire re-outfitted the entire Quarian fleet I found it hard to believe but the proof is in front of me, your species continues to surprise me."

"Well upon the Imperial fleet we also have A.I. to help coordinate and repair the ship when needed along with other things but the Quarian people are still mistrustful of A.I. so we designed it where an A.I. is not needed for them."

"A.I.? huh that will certainly ruffle a lot of feathers on the Citadel, but then again why should we care what they think, their all idiots anyway." Wrex replied

"So what will you do now? The Council will not just ignore you now that an entire Turian fleet was destroyed along with their army?" Shepard asked

"I actually sent a private message to all Krogan asking them their opinions to my personal plan and any others they might have, I will wait till the Emperor shows up to give you the verdict" Wrex said

"Very well he should be here shortly, teleportation is a new power he has just mastered so it should not take long" Shepard said

As soon as he finished a bright golden light shined throughout the room and a swirling portal of pure gold mixed with silver was seen on the end of the bridge, it only took a moment for the Emperor to step out. As he stepped fully through the portal it closed at his will.

"**Greetings mighty Wrex how fares your people after this injustice?"**

"They are doing well, the children are a little shaken but in good health"

"**Excellent, I had feared the worst had befallen them and was prepared to shoot a star at their fleet"**

Wrex was taken aback by that, his people were able to throw entire asteroids but to use a star in such a way required power beyond his comprehension, then again he thought to himself, he did just travel with teleportation powers so I should not be too surprised.

"**I am told you wish to tell me something my friend, what troubles you?"**

"As you know the Council will not just sit on its collective asses and let us be, more likely they will assemble all their armies to either kill us all or create a new Genophage that will corrupt our reproductive system to nearly 0%, I won't let that happen to my people, I had told you once that If the cure worked and my people agreed I would give you a gift, well they have agreed, and so my friend I ask you if you will take my people into your own, we wish to join the Empire for by the blood of our ancestors we pledged to follow your laws and ways to repay you and the Quarian people for your kindness and help, I only ask you to give sanctuary to my people." he said while taking a knee

The Emperor had a tear in his eye for these touching words, these people were wise and not the brutes they were portrayed by the Council, and he would show the Galaxy this.

"**Wrex, it would be my honour to welcome you and your people into the Empire, for so long as I live you people will not have to want for anything, you will be safe and grow strong once again, and together we will shape a new dawn for the Krogan"**

**/Hello everyone its me again, college is not the best place to write stories, SO MUCH HOMEWORK! **

**I hope you guys and gals like this new chapter, I personally love the part where both Shepard and Wrex are kicking ass together, don't worry first contact war and the council craping their pants is coming, I already have half of the next chapter done.**

**Remember if you want anything in my story, ask and I may put it in if I can, I will even create characters for you in any race you want. Keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your input.**

**Have a nice day guys and gals!**

**-Zidran**


	5. Chapter 5

/ Hey guys I'm back, no I'm not dead, college assignments just take more priority than Fanfiction, so sorry for the long wait but since we get an entire week off I can now wright a lot more. More chapters coming soon./

**Dentius: Yes, while the Quarian and or Krogan alliance is cliché it also makes for a good story, hence why it is used a lot, because people like it. Also Javik (and correct me if I am wrong) said at one point in ME3 that while his people had conquered everyone else it was only his people, his specific species that could fight while every other race was used for manual labour or any menial task, I looked back at chapter one and it was supposed to be in the first paragraph that the head Prothean scientist had but it seems to have been cut out somehow. I also used timelines a lot because my beginning started nearly 49,000 years before first contact so you kind of have to use a lot of timelines to fill in the gaps.**

**Also as a side note I will be using a better form for the POV in this story after looking back at my other chapters and seeing how awful it was, I am sorry, please tell me if it is better or if I should still look to improve it. BTW if you have not figured it out the Emperor is the one who speaks in bold writing. **

Chapter 5: Beasts Attack

Emperor Maximus POV:

_**Well, the Krogan seem happy. **_**He thought**

After the official ceremony on Earth, with the Krogan swearing their fealty and the newly named "Quarian Republic", a new name was made for their alliance as a whole with both Human, Quarian and Krogan leaders, the Human Empire was now simply known as the Empire with the newly appointed High Admiral Rael'Zorah at the head and voice of his people in the Empire, the same could also be said for Warcheif Wrex of the "Krogan Nation" who represented his people, the "Gift" was also given to the Krogan after the ceremonies, it was also the reason both he, Rael and Wrex were speaking within the throne room.

"Reapers, Really?" said Wrex

"Yes, and you were not the only ones who were sceptical, it took a few months for my people to accept it even with the vast amount of proof from the Humans" said Rael

"**I know how hard it is Wrex, to believe what the Reapers will do and have done in the past but trust me, it is all the truth, it is also part of the reason why we need you and your people for the future" **

"I am not disputing that, but we will be hard pressed to convince the galaxy let alone the council, they are known for doing nothing even with proof shoved into their face" Exclaimed Wrex

"**Yes I realize that, and while I could give the knowledge of the Reapers and how to prepare for them it would not be, painless, let's say. A willing mind is more easy to "download" the information than those unwilling, plus if I were to do it right this very moment it would send anarchy across the galaxy and we need a galaxy that is mostly in good shape, not getting torn down by a mob"**

"I see your point, most races won't be an issue even if you did so, and the only ones that are a true threat are those races on the council and the Batarians, not to mention the thousands of pirates in the Terminus Systems" said Wrex

"**Don't worry my friend, we have been monitoring each Homeworld and the Citadel for a while now along with these pirates, especially this place called "Omega", it was how we were able to learn about you and your people in the first place along with the information from Rael and his people"**

"I see but won't the Turians investigate and find out about the Empire and attack, "Shoot first and ask questions latter" is pretty much their motto" said Wrex

"Even if they could find the relay and activate it they would still need to get through the mine field and take out nearly the entire imperial fleet which also now consists of both Quarian and Human ships, not to mention the Leviathan which could utterly destroy any force thrown at it" Rael explained

"**The Turians do not need to investigate anyway, there was a Salarian ship close by that I could sense and from what I could read from them they recorded everything, which will complicate things, the Turians obviously will mobilize their fleets for an attack and the Salarians with no doubt be looking for the Relay into our system, which is why we must arm and train your people as soon as possible"**

"How could my people help you? We have no ships of our own and we are only good on the ground" Wrex asked

"**Your people will actually be joining me aboard the Spartan command ship the "Invincible" to undergo training from both General Shepard and various other military leaders, your women and children will remain on Earth, new homes fit for your people are already being constructed and with our new nanites technology it will be finished in 3 days"**

"I see but why are you coming with us, shouldn't you stay on your Homeworld?" Wrex questioned

"**I have lived on my planet for much longer than these Asari have had civilization, I think it would do me good to go and be with my men, after all my purpose is not to sit on a ridiculously fancy chair for all my life" The Emperor chuckled**

2 weeks later, Asari colony Nasir, edge of the Sol System:

"Good evening Citadel station, I am Lanir Ranolis reporting to you live from the newest colony of the Asari species, with me is Commander Malavis of the Small patrol fleet circling the planet, Commander can you tell us how protected these people are from pirates and slaver that have been spotted in nearby star systems?" The reporter asked

"Of course, they are as protected as they can possibly be, of course I cannot give you the specifics of our capabilities but I can assure you that the fears that the people have are-"

An explosion was heard and everyone was thrown to the ground by its sheer force, Lanir unsteadily rose and looked up, and wished she didn't. In the distance she could see the colony with people running around everywhere, the central government building was completely destroyed but what worried her more was the people who were not supposed to be here.

Batarians.

She did not think, she ran with her floating camera into the forest praying to the Goddess that she would get out of this alive.

Imperial Dreadnought "Invincible":

Emperors POV: **ARGGGGGG!**

"Milord! Are you alright?!"

He could not hear them, even as they scrambled around him Maximus simply did not care what they were saying.

He began to think, _What is this, it feels as if many lives have just been lost close by, but none of our crewmates have died, what am I feeling, it is so painful, the fear, hate, anger, and the pain, so much pain, WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?!_

It took a few minutes to collect himself, once he did he stretched his mind far the solar system, and could begin to feel more clearly what it was, an alien colony from what he could sense, but there is too much fear, what is-

And then he felt it, Batarians, his anger grew, these abominations are killing these people but what could they possibly gain-. His mind recoiled for he felt, sensed and saw with his mind the most horrible thing he had ever seen, an entire group of Batarian men with a single Asari in the middle. His anger grew, so much so that his very emotions were influencing everyone on the ship.

He talked into everyone's mind. **"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS, PREPARE ALL WEAPONS AND SOILDERS, AND HELMSMEN SET COURSE TO THIS WORLD" He yelled within their minds**

He immediately gave the worlds coordinates to them and tried to calm himself down, it didn't work.

His only thoughts were, _Beasts, monsters, animals, KILL THEM ALL!_

Nasir, Colony:

As his ship dropped from slip space he could see the remains of a defence force and 3 Batarian Dreadnought class ships.

"**Disable those ships and collect all information from their archives Elizabeth"**

She knew right then that this was very serious, he never called her Elizabeth, never!

"**Once they are disabled I want troops to kill all aboard except for the commanding officers" **He said in a deathly calm voice which made her, an A.I., nervous.

"And what are going to do my lord?" she asked

He smiled which made all of her warning systems scream DANGER DANGER!

"**I think it time I, "Interacted" with these people, don't you agree?"**

She could only nod

And with but a single thought he teleported onto the planet's surface.

Lanir POV:

She was so scarred, her mother had once been taken by these brutes and it had been a few months before a Turian patrol fleet fround the slaver hideout and saved her but she was never the same, she sometimes saw her with a blank face shivering even at the warmest temperature.

She only hoped that the Citadel was sending someone, she had been constantly recording live hoping that the sight of what was happening would make them come here faster. She just continued to close her eyes and block out the screams.

She heard a sudden thud, like someone landing on their feet behind her, she was to scarred to move, a hand touched her shoulder and she screamed, the camera looked at her and the person behind her, when she spun around she was dumbfounded, he looked like what a male Asari would look like, if such a thing existed, the person spoke to her, **"Don't not fear young one, these beasts will not trouble anyone anymore"**

And then he flew off.

He. Flew. Away.

_I am going insane, _she thought.

Emperor POV:

As flew he stopped, and simply floated there, above the center of the colony and with a mighty roar yelled.

"**BATARIANS! YOU WHO HAVE CAUSED THE SUFFERING OF THESE PEOPLE, YOU WHO HAVE BROUGHT PAIN AND MISSERY TO SENTIENT LIFE, YOU ARE ABOMINATIONS, BEASTS AND MONSTERS UNDESERVING OF THE AIR YOU BREATH, FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH THE EMPIRE IS AT WAR WITH THE BATARIAN HEGEMONEY, NOW DIE!**

Lighting shot forth from my hands incinerating many of the beats but a good number were spared and started shooting, their bullets bounced of my body allowing me to electrocute them, gunships came from all around not willing to let me ruin their payday for the slaves, pure energy formed In my hands and was unleashed upon them **(Like the Reaper laser attack)** and burned many to a crisp some were able to fire missile at me but with a quick flick of my wrist I sent them back at the fools, next was a platoon of them with one holding an Asari hostage.

"Surrender or she dies!" he yelled

With a scowl I clenched my right hand in front of me and the speaking abomination began to choke, his grip loosened on the hostage and she ran behind me, now with all eyes on the choking abomination I made him float higher and higher until he was just above their heads, and then crushed his throat by clenching my fist.

Everyone stared at me wide eyed, I once again brought lightning upon them and watched them smoke, wither and die, and as the last beast in front of me died I turned to the freed Asari.

"**Run into the forest behind you, you will find another of you kind waiting for you"**

She looked at me stunned, "T,Thank y,you" She stuttered

As she ran into the forest I turned and walked to the large "Cargo" ships, I could sense the fear of everyone inside, as I approached I made sure no one was near the doors with my mind, I brought my fist back and smashed it into the door and ripped it open without any exertion.

I could see cages and chains everywhere, all of the Asari tried to huddle away from me but their confinements would allow them, and so with a wave of my hand the metal bars melted and their chains were broken, I gave them the same instructions as the last Asari and helped free the Asari from the other 5 "Cargo" ships.

After the fifth ship though I felt more pain, a small home near the edge of the colony, as I arrived with the speed superseding that of the Cheetahs of Earth I saw a sight that will haunt me to the end of my days.

A Batarian had ripped most of the young Asari's clothes off and was trying to beat her into submission, all I saw was red. I charged the bastard knocking him into the wall I gripped the back of his head and started bashing it against the wall, I stepped on both of his hands breaking each finger slowly, breaking his legs came next and he screamed for mercy, none was given, next was his teeth, his mouth was a pool of blood, and then unwittingly I thought of the codex given to me about the Batarian belief that their eyes were where their souls exited to go to the next realm, I smirked, I brought my Imperial blade out and cut out each and every one of his four eyes, the beasts screams and whimpers were like music to my ears.

After the broken Batarian died a slow and painful death I turned my attention to the Asari, she could not have been older than 28 if her body and head structure were anything to go by _**Still a child in her peoples culture, I thought**_

She had tears falling from her face and was shivering uncontrollably, I grabbed the nearest sheet, approached her and wrapped it around her to cover herself, she looked at me and whispered "Thank you", I smiled grasped hold of her and carried her out bridal style.

Unknown to me was the Reporters floating camera that had watched everything that I had done, and was being broadcasted across Citadel space.

STG Ship:

"Well, I was not expecting that" said agent Reko with a surprised face

He and his unit had been following this particular group of Batarians for quite some time, once their attack began a system wide alert was sent to the Turians and the Asari but they were many systems away, by their statistics the Batarians would have captured all colonists and been gone for 2 hours and 46 minutes before the rescue fleet arrived, so it was quite a surprise when an unidentified ship came into the system and boarded the 3 Batarian dreadnoughts but what surprised and scared him the most is what happened on the ground, an unknown race had shown itself but it was this being that interested him, his speech, his appearance and most importantly his power, from what he had heard from his superiors is that the Citadel was in a panic, the display of power that this man showed was on the level of a god, the Turians instantly recalled all their fleets, the Salarians had called all available STG units to find info on this person and his kind, and the Asari were scrambling with how to talk to these people into becoming part of the Citadel.

But Reko did not care he saw what this man could do, the powers he wielded, and if he knew one thing for certain, it was that this man would shake the very foundations of the Galaxy.

**/ Hey everyone, it's me, please tell me if I screwed something up, grammar etc. Also I am still looking for awesome ship names, it took me 10 minutes to come up with Invincible for the Spartan command ship, also I have been asked to put in other races not cannon to mass effect, so if any of you can come up with a good race that is good or evil please let me know and I will see if I can put them into the story. Please review as that is how I am able to put more chapters out, criticism is welcomed and as always have a nice day./**

**-Zidran **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Re-done CH 6) read again, this is the "Less-rough" version.**

**Please read this!**

**/Hey guys I have read your reviews and I already have a plan on how to bring in a new race and on what this new race will have and no it is not part of any franchise it is completely from my own imagination. Also I have changed what I want the emperor to look like from now on, the cloth from Valerian Mengsk while "Imperial looking" does not exactly strike fear or inspiration so I have looked across the various games that I know for badass armor and I chose Archangel Tyrael's from Diablo, minus the white tentacle wings and replaced it with a pure white cape, also the Imperial sword will be changed to Tyrael's sword as well. /**

Chapter 6: Diplomacy or war?

Emperor POV:

As I arrived near the edge of the forest I saw the Invincible had landed and had brought out aid to these Asari, from their facial expressions they were not that thrilled to be fussed about by a species they had only just met, the girl in my arms had blacked out shortly after leaving the building due to what had transpired within. I saw General Shepard speaking to what appeared to be an Asari officer with bandages across her head and torso.

"**General!" I yelled**

"Yes my lord?" he answered

"**Once all of the survivors have been helped please escort them to the ship so that we may evacuate them from this world"**

"Yes sir!" He saluted with a bow and a fist to his heart

While everything was going smoothly with the evacuation the same could not be said for the rest of the Galaxy.

Councillor Tevos POV:

_And it was such a nice day too _she thought.

The news was aflame with the footage from the new Asari colony Nasir, what had initially been a promotional report to bring new people there became the most watched, analyzed and feared video in Citadel space in only an hour, a new species had shown itself and it was not primitive as most others that were found, while they had not seen much other than the Batarians slaughtering her people they saw one being just appear out of nowhere and began tearing apart the slavers with extreme prejudice with his powers. While his powers did scare her it was what he said that truly frightened her.

_He said war had been declared by him and his Empire, how large is it? Could they bring as much destruction as the Krogan or worse? I have to force them into peace and make them join the citadel before this gets out of hand, a large Turian presence at the citadel should deter them from war if we show that we are serious. _She thought to herself.

How wrong she was.

Emperor POV:

"**So you are the commanding officer of these slavers"**

"You will never get me to talk, you parasitic scum!" The Batarian yelled

"**Ah but I don't need you to talk, all I want you to do is SUFFER!" The Emperor screamed as he forced himself into the Batarians mind.**

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Stop, Please!"

5 minutes later:

"**That is all that I need beast"**

"Does that mean I can go?" he said with a laboured breath

Without batting an eyelash the Emperor ordered his men. **"Execute him".**

They did not hesitate.

The Bridge:

"**Helmsman bring us home and send a message to the Leviathan to prepare all weapons and shields, the Asari reporter has shown all of my actions across Citadel space and it is most likely that their leaders will either force diplomacy on us or simply start a war instantly, I believe we should shows ourselves to the Galaxy at large at last, but we must do so in a position of power that cannot be questioned"**

The crew quickly began to make preparations for the home system and as they worked the Emperor sent a telepathic message to both Rael and Wrex prepare an honour guard for themselves.

"Sir, medical is asking for you" said the comm officer

"**Very well patch me through"**

The lead medical officer was shown "Sir we are having a difficult time with the Asari that you personally brought onboard, she is refusing and fighting my staff, while we could force her, I think it would be best if you were present, she seemed calm enough in your presence"

The Emperor did not hesitate, **"Of course I will be down there momentarily" **

"Thank you milord"

The Emperor Teleported himself outside the medical wing so that he would not frighten the many Asari within. As he stepped through the threshold all eyes fell upon him, the Asari's faces showed reverence and thanks while the many Human and Quarian medics showed respect. He heard the commotion in the back of the room and could sense that was where he would find the young Asari girl, and as he walked down the aisle the light shined on his armor **(read the message at the top to find out what armor he wears) **their eyes never wavered from him.

He arrived in time to see the young Asari wielding a chair against one of the Spartan guards, he couldn't help himself when he chuckled loudly, the Asari looked at him, dropped the chair and ran at him with her arms stretched, he dropped down to her level and embraced her with a hug and said in a soothing voice.

"**Shhhh, young one it is ok, everything is ok, you no longer have to fear, I will protect you"**

As he rubbed her small back in delicate circles she looked upon him with a tear stained face.

"Is my mother ok?" she asked between sobs

"**Most people in the colony were saved, let's go look for her, alright?"**

She was sobbing so hard she could only nod.

As we walked down the aisles her eyes became frantic looking for her mother until we came to the end where a bruised Asari was laying down.

"MOTHER!" she screamed

She launched herself at the woman to hold her and make sure she was not imagining it. Her mother embraced her and softly spoke to her.

"Shh calm down my little flower it is ok, we are both ok"

The Emperor began to walk away and give them privacy before he heard the mother talk.

"Wait, thank you for saving us, for saving my little girl, I don't know what I would do without her" the mother said

He approached them once more

"**It is the least I could do my lady, I could not sit back and watch as your people were killed and enslaved, what is your name if I may ask?"**

"Malavis, Commander Malavis of the 262 patrol force of the colony of Nasir, or ex-colony I suppose"

"**Thank you my lady, I will give you your privacy but some medics will have to check on you"**

"It is alright, and thank you again" she said

He nodded and walked back to the bridge.

5 hours later, aboard the Leviathan:

"Sir, all preparations of the Leviathan have been complete, all offensive and defensive functions are performing at 100% capacity, all of your "Shadows" are aboard as well and all of the Asari are on-board and both Rael and Wrex have arrived with their honour guard" said Liz

"**Excellent my friend, now please give me a moment" **

As Liz and the crew fell silent he stretched his mind to the Serpent Nebula System, _**Hmm, many Turian and Asari vessels in a defensive formation around the citadel, either they are paranoid or are preparing for war, their probably paranoid. **_**He thought**

"**Helmsman bring us to these coordinates, it is time we reveal ourselves to the Galaxy"**

The Citadel:

"Good evening Citadel" said the Asari reporter "A large number of ships have been put into a defensive position around the Citadel itself following Lanir Ranolis's news feed of the attack of the Colony Nasir and the subsequent aftermath, no official news yet of the mysterious figure in the video but it has sent a shock across the Galaxy. As you can see behind me a large number of Turian ships has been called to the Citadel with more still to come in later days, we d-"

Many people around the area began to gasp or scream with what they saw which made the reporter turn around, what they all saw, both the people there and those watching the news feed was a gigantic black hole that seemed to rupture space itself and before anyone could speak a massive ship the size no one could have possibly imagined slowly appeared from within the hole, the fears of all watching grew as there seemed to be no end to the ship and finally once it had completely emerged showing its side to the Citadel there was only a pause, suddenly thousands upon millions of turrets and various guns came to life upon the ship targeting the fleet of ships set to defend the Citadel to the last. The Turian ships in a panic immediately opened fire upon the Leviathan, the Leviathan returned fire and began to tear apart the defensive force, and the citadel began to close its arms.

If they closed completely he would have to shoot his way into the Citadel and he could not let that happen. Through his will and a great amount of concentration he reached out to the device that held the arms to the citadel and ripped only one apart and pulled the arm away from the Citadel creating an effective doorway.

The Citadel forces continued to assault the massive ship but to no avail, a Turian admiral realized that if they continued they could not win, he ordered his men to load three nuclear missiles into the missile bay hoping that it would stop the ships advance, before he could fire he was called by the Council.

"Admiral, cease all hostilities immediately, we need to talk to them not shoot them!" Tevos screamed

With a panicked face the Turian replied "Negative Councilor if we do not finish this now they will just kill us all. Fire missiles!"

As he, the rest of his forces and the all on the Citadel watched the nukes closing in they felt relief, as they impacted the ship, a bright light filled the darkness of space, and for a while no one could look to see what utter destruction they had wrought, but as each person looked on ward, they felt horror creep into their hearts. There the Leviathan stood, powerful, dominating, and without a single scratch on her. Its guns turned to the Turian Admirals ship and destroyed it within a blink of an eye. No one knew what to do, what could they possibly do against this monster that had the ability to withstand three nuclear blasts! Not to mention the floating citadel arm that had been ripped apart from the Citadel from an invisible force. A hologram of giant size appeared before the Citadel fleet showing an unknown male flanked by a male Quarian and a very large male Krogan.

"**My patience is at an end, you dare attack my ship without a declaration of war! You are honourless, unworthy of calling your elves warriors and protectors" **The Emperor spoke

The Council materialized before them

"You have murdered my people, and slaughtered innocent lives! I demand that you surrender to the Council and beg for your lives!" Sparatus screamed

"Sparatus calm yourself this instant! Please could we not cese hostilities for now while we can still save innocent lives"

"**Hmm very well Asari, as long as these so called "Protectors of Citadel space" do not shoot at us again I see no problem with bringing this little skirmish to a halt"**

"You dare bring dishonour into those that have died by calling this a simple skirmish!" Sparatus cried in outrage

The Emperor slowly turned his head to him

"**Your men and women lost their honour the moment they fired upon my ship without warning, be thankful we only used our secondary guns against them" he said with a sneer**

A tense silence took over

"Perhaps we should begin with introductions, I am Councillor Tevos of the Asari Republics, and with me are Councillor Valern of the Salarian Union and Councillor Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy."

"**My name is Emperor Maximus of the Empire, Man-God of Humanity and** **with me are High Admiral Rael'Zorah of the Quarian Republic, Warcheif Wrex of the Krogan Nation, and the representative of all A.I. Elizabeth, and together we are the Empire"**

Sparatus began to rant again

"A.I.! Are you mad! Destroy it immediately! Do you not know what danger you have brought upon us all!"

"**SILENCE! I would think you of all people would treat a diplomat of a foreign power with some respect oh mighty Councilor" he said with a sarcasm thick voice**

Tevos began to speak

"Please he is just looking out for you and your people's well-being, A.I. are dangerous and not to be trusted, they destroy anything they perceive as a threat"

"**And how is that different than the foolish Turians who fired upon me in panic" he asked with a raised eyebrow **

Sparatus was barley holding in his rage

"I believe that this should be discussed face to face rather than on a holoscreen" Valern said

The Emperor gave this some thought

"**Very well we will join you upon your station"**

"We will send you the coordinates where we wish for you to land" Tevos said

And with that communications were cut.

Emperor POV:

As I begun to walk towards the presidium as they called it, Rael, Wrex and our honour guards followed. The Honor guard consisted of 4 lines of 8 men/women, the two lines in the middle were made up of Humans with General Shepard leading one line and his son the newly promoted Spartan Commander John Shepard leading the other, on my right was High Admiral Rael'Zorah and leading his Honour guard was his own daughter Tali'Zorah who was said to be a prodigy in the Quarian military, on my right was Warcheif Wrex and leading his Honour guard was a Krogan by the name of Grunt who had joined Clan Urdnot 3 years before my arrival on Tuchanka and quickly made a name for himself despite being a "Tank bred" as they called him.

As we approached upon the Council chambers I sensed my various "Shadows" spreading throughout the station at certain areas, the Shadows had developed a more prominent mind abilities than the average Imperial citizen and were able to be used to find those that have or will cause harm to sentient life, their mission was to kill murders, rapists, slavers and anyone else under that category, the fact that their stealth suits made it practically impossible to see them was a huge advantage.

As our large group continued to walk we were gawked at by many bystanders and a large number of children who came and touched our legs and quickly ran off giggling back to their friends, if there was one thing that could bring a smile to my face it was a happy child and their infectious laughter. Others however were not so kind as the children, their whispers of _murderers, primitives, and barbarians _followed us the entire way but were paid little attention to.

As we arrived at the council chambers, reporters and ambassadors lined the walls and balcony's around the chambers, as he looked upon the council he saw where we were supposed to stand on a lowered pedestal while they stand on a high vantage point obviously showing that they were dominant, _**How wrong they are **_I thought.

The first to speak was an Asari.

"Welcome to the Citadel Emperor Maximus, I believe we should begin our talk's right way"

"**Very well"**

"First and foremost we would like to apologize for the rash behaviour of those that fired upon your vessel, please accept our most humble apologies"

_**Hmm, trying to get on my good side as it were, interesting tactic, and far too simple, probably still think of us as "new" to the whole space travel thing**_

"**I accept Tevos, just make sure it does not happen again"**

"Now I believe I speak for all of us when I ask how you, the Quarians and the Krogan are allies, not to mention your "A.I." subjects"

"**The A.I. are not "Subjects" as you so delicately called them, they are people, like you or me, they have a soul just like everyone of us and are full Imperial citizens like any organic" he said scathingly**

"Err, yes o-of course, I meant no offence"

My eyes narrowed

"**For the Krogan and Quarians, well we first met the Quarrian people under attack by a large Batarian Slave fleet, me and my ship out there intervened, obliterating the Batarians and saving the Quarian race from being enslaved, a job these so called "Peace-keepers" should have been doing" **A scathing look was shot at Sparatus **"Negotiations were made and we gave them the planet closest to our Homeworld, and after a little Terra-forming created a near duplicate of Rannoch which is now called "New Rannoch". Our introduction to the Krogan was less bloody as the Turian Patrol fleet assigned to Tuchanka was called away to look for the Quarian Flotilla, our probes had found the Krogan and me and my people wished to help them, after a "Duel" between both my General and Warcheif Wrex, we gave the Krogan a gift, a cure for the Genophage, Wrex had proclaimed us allies. After the Krogan began to increases their strength and numbers the Council decided for immediate action to be taken, they sent their armies to either destroy or dismantle the growing Krogan populace, in response I sent the closest forces we had, coincidentally the Quarian fleet was on a tour of our space to see if all of the improvements were working properly on their ships, when they arrived on Tuchanka they demanded that the Turian fleet surrender, twice, they refused which resulted in the complete destruction of all Citadel forces, we brought back all the Krogan to our Homeworld of Earth and allowed them permanent sanctuary, all of their lives have been improved while in the Empire and are not looked down upon anymore."**

"What the Emperor speaks is true, with the citadel council we were nothing, less than nothing, but with the Empire we have achieved more than we could possibly imagine, our people are no longer spat upon while they walk the streets but are recognized as citizens of the Empire, we can now grow our own food, medicine and industry, something we never thought possible to achieve when we were hounded by both Batarians and the Turians, if we had a choice we would never return to the Citadel" Rael said

"Same for the Krogan" Wrex boomed "My people were just beginning to rebuild, we were finally free from our 2000 year old curse, but the oh so benevolent council deemed us too much a threat and so they sent their armies to pacify us or exterminate us! It was only by the quick movement of the Emperor and his Quarian allies that my people were spared such a horrible fate, the Krogan people have sworn a blood oath to the Empire and to the Emperor himself, for we shall forever be allies in a Galaxy that sees us a little more than monsters and brutes, the Quarian and Krogan people will never revoke our friendship with the Empire, not now, NOT EVER!" Wrex roared

The audience was clearly captivated by what the Krogan and Quarian had to say, as Tevos could clearly see and tried to bring order back into the room.

"**The rest of our history will be downloaded into you codex's upon what you call "Omni-tools", Elizabeth if you would"**

"Of course my lord"

As both the Councillors and all of the Ambassadors read our Empires history their eyes became larger and larger, well except for the Hanar who did not have eyes

After a long time Tevos looked up.

"I-is what t-this says t-true?"

I looked her in the eyes and said

"**Yes"**

Anarchy consumed the room as everyone threw accusations at us left and right, so it's a good thing we did not include our true mission and the Reapers or I would have a full blown riot on my hands.

"But this says that you were created 50,000 years ago!? How is this possible!?" She screamed

"**I will say this only once more, everything that is within that codex is completely true. Yes I was created 50,000 years ago by a race you know as the Protheans"**

"The Enkindlers created you Emperor?" the Hanar ambassador said

"**Yes they did, though they only could live so long after their Empire collapsed they were able to create me as a defender of the Galaxy, their last act of defiance against those who destroyed them**

"Then you are a holy being of our creators, I am unworthy to look upon you, I bow before you and kindly ask you oh holy one if you would teach me and my people about the Protheans"

"**It would do me a great honour to tell you and your people of those that created me, but be warned legends and myths are far and in between reality" **I said with a smile while the Hanar nodded

"This also says that your Empire has existed for well on 3700 years, that is nearly 2 millennia more than the Citadel Council itself" said Valern

"That's impossible, no government is older than the council, they are lying and making a mockery of the Council and our laws" Sparatus claimed

"And what could be a possible reason for us to lie to you Sparatus? Because there is no good reason! Now shut up and take the stick out of your ass" Wrex proclaimed

Sparatus shot him a menacing look that did not faze Wrex at all.

"**I would calm down if I was you Sparatus, both times me and my Empire have interacted with your species it was met with both arrogance, prideful-ness, and honour-less killers bent on me and my allies deaths, your comments are not helping your case" **The Emperor said with narrowed eyes

"Please calm your selves, Sparatus if you cannot control yourself than I will force you to leave" Tevos said with conviction

Sparatus was too stunned by this to reply.

Now, Emperor Maximus, can I safely assume you wish to begin relations between the Citadel Council and the Empire?" Tevos asked

"**Of course we do"**

"Then this will make it all the easier when you join the citadel"

The Emperors eyes narrowed **"And what do you mean by join you, will we gain a seat upon this council and able to have our voice heard in discussion that concern the entire Galaxy"**

"Well no, you must first earn the right of being on this Council before you can join it, your ambassadors and representatives will maintain meetings between our governments but that is all"

"**Ah, I see, than I feel I must decline"**

Silence

"WHAT! You can't do that! We are the Council, the government of the Galaxy itself, why would anyone not wish to join us!" Sparatus yelled

"**It is quite simple, I have read your treaties with other planets and species and I am simply not willing to sign any, especially the "Treaty of Farixen", we are unwilling to sign this document in any way, shape or form. Second, there are many here who deserve a seat on the Council but are not, like the Volus who shaped and created the Galactic Economy itself and have repeatedly been refused, so the so called promise of joining the Council is nothing but a joke. Third, we simply do not need to, our technology, military and generally everything else is nearly 2000 years ahead of your own, thanks to your dependency on Mas Effect tech from the Protheans, you cannot even advance without finding a lost cache somewhere in Galaxy. Simply put we don't need you at all."**

Tevos began to sputter, "B-but we need you to join us so that we can prevent the war between you and the Batarians!"

The Emperor grew angry, "**Prevent a war between us and those raping and murdering savages! And so we see the true face of the Council, you do not care for those they harm, the refugees we saved are but minor inconveniences to you, you seem to only care about keeping the Batarians off your backs, I am disappointed in you Tevos, you had potential of being a great leader, but I see now that you are just as guilty in the Hegemony's crime for letting them continue for all these years."**

"**They enslave your people and make them labours and sex slaves all in the name of their "Culture" and "Traditions" these Batarians are beasts in the strongest sense of the term, they care not for your laws or rules and take what they can without punishment, and yet you allow them to walk free to do as they wish! You are weak, pathetic, useless and unfit to take care of a small pet let alone the Galaxy itself! A quote I have learned from another world personifies this "Evil can only prevail when good people do nothing", and you stand there and tell me you do not want a war with these beats! I will not allow for this injustice to continue anymore! **

His voice was amplified so loud that it broke the glass beneath him that led into the garden

**HEAR ME BATARIANS, PIRATES, SLAVERS AND ALL OTHER SCUM OF THE GALAXY, WE ARE THE EMPIRE, WE ARE ETERNALL, WE ARE THE GAURDIANS OF LIFE AND WE WILL KILL. YOU. ALL. ONE RAT AT A TIME!"**

The walls cracked by the power of his voice, he began to float in mid-air with pure light energy surrounding him, the councillors cowered in fear along with everyone else except those that came with Maximus and the Hanar Ambassador who looked at him in reverence.

"**ALL EVIL AND SIN WILL BURN IN THE FIRES OF CREATION!" **He spoke in a divine voice that was heard across the Citadel with those last words the Emperor lowered himself and began to walk out but was stopped by Commander Malavis.

"I heard your words Maximus and you were right and I can't stand by and be put into another patrol fleet that only rarely moves to intercept those that we know have committed crimes, I have sent my daughter home to Thesia to my bond mate and I wish to join you in your fight" she proclaimed

"**I can sense the truth behind your words and your conviction, it would do me a great honour to have you aboard, but be warned we might have to fight the Asari at some point in the future, can you accept this burden Commander?" **

"Yes my lord I can, I won't allow those bastards to enslave another innocent life and I think in need some pay back for what they almost put my daughter through" she growled with clenched teeth

The Emperor smiled.

"**Welcome to the Empire Malavis"**

She saluted and as the Imperial group walked away no one noticed the Batarian representative being chocked by an invisible hand nor did they notice the smirk upon the Emperor's lips.

_**Let the purge commence**_

_**/Hello everyone, SOPA has lost and we are back, CH 7 will be coming out soon and half of it is already done, thank you to all those who signed the petition and got the news out there/**_

_**-Zidran**_


End file.
